Joy to the Pigs
Joy To The Pigs is the second Christmas episode of the Finnish animated series Angry Birds Toons, based of the game . Plot Christmas night fell on Pig City, the pigs sitting on each other, hang the star on the tree, jumping on each other. Then, the playful King Pig knocks them all with the help of the pink toy pistol gun. The King continues to be naughty and throws the dynamite under the snowman that a pig is building, then the dynamite blows the snow away and the snow covers the pig. Then King Pig goes into his castle. In the castle, a Minion Pig licks a lollipop, but it has been taken away by the King later then. The pig cries, as the King doesn't notice and licks the candy. While the pigs are having fun under the winter snow, in a house, a pig is decorating the house with the beautiful lights. Then, from the cupboard, a santa hat appears so the pig thinks it's Santa Claus. The pig opens the door and sees Terence, who is the Santa, who was stuck in the doorway. The pig gets scared of the big bird and runs away, hides himself behind a curtain. Then, when he looks at the cupboard, he sees a gift that Terence has left and the pig takes it. Outside, the piggies are singing with Chronicler Pig until they see Terence. All of the pigs run away while Chronicler Pig faints on the ground. After a while, the pigs look again, it turns out to be a big bag of gifts. The pigs are happy. Then, Terence sits on a house's roof. However, because he's too heavy, the roof breaks and he falls down into the house and through the floors. Foreman Pig goes out and looks down the holes that Terence has made. Then he saw Terence has given the pigs gifts while he falls down. Then he looks next to him, it's his gift, so Foreman Pig happy. In the dining room of the King's castle, As the other pig hangs the socks, King Pig is sitting there with a bowl of mud on the table, as he hates it. Then he looks at the pig next to him, drops the bowl down into him and laughs. Then, he shouts an another pig to bring good food for him. The third pig comes out and when he put the dish on the table, the King sees Terence, which is on the dining table. The King leaves the dish and runs away, hides himself behind the socks that the second pig is about to hang it in. After a while, the Minion Pigs are happy when he knows he's the Santa. The King then gets surprised. So he pushes the Minion Pig away from the Santa, holds the sock and call Terence to give him present. But Terence pushes the gift to the Minion Pig. The pig gets happy as the other Minion Pigs come and call him to give them a present. Then, all of the pigs except the King have the gifts. So the King is the only one who don't have any gifts. So he cries and goes back to his dinner chair. He then has an idea when he looks at the dish. Outside the castle, three pigs are putting the gifts on the sled. The King goes out and calls them. Then, he takes out the dish and open the cover. It turns out to be three little cupcakes. The pigs come, take it, eat it and thrilled 'cause they know that the King knows how to be good with the others. So the King eats nothing tonight. At night, the King lies on the bed and cries until he notices that Terence is sitting next to him. The King scared and runs away. Then, he looks on the bed as Terence leaves on the bed a small gift! The King jumps on the bed, opens the gift and his gift is... a pink toy dog that he always dream for! As King Pig was happy, Terence leaves the Pig City and goes away on his sleigh that the reindeer Minion Pigs are pulling. Trivia *The title is based on a Christmas Carol, "Joy to the World". External Links *Angry Birds Wiki: Joy To The Pigs Category:2014 releases Category:Based on video games Category:Episodes Category:Non-Verbal Specials Category:Shorts